lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lianmar the Lich
Lianmar is a lich, prominent scholar of the dark arts, creator of the Elitin Varguim, and leader of his own cult. His pursuit of the dark arts puts him at ends with Velbard the Wizard, though they are not enemies and apparently keep correspondence as peers in the field of scholarly magic. Though he has a focus on necromancy, Lianmar is not a member of the Bloodreavers and is openly hostile towards them. Despite this, Lianmar seems hesitant to take direct action against them on account of Rob Boss, who is powerful even by Lianmar's standards. =History= Turn to Lichdom It is unknown exactly when or how Lianmar became a lich, although he must have been a very powerful wizard while alive in order to complete the ritual. Lianmar is at least as old as Velbard, and probably older. It is also unknown if Lianmar had a focus on the dark arts before becoming a lich, or if he began this pursuit along with his transformation. There is a litch-transformation ritual circle hidden in the Harken Caves which is identical to the one used by Lianmar in The Sword Barrow, which seems to imply he used the Harken caves to perform his transformation. This could mean he was doing so in secret, as the ritual circle is locked in a long abandoned cavern. The Elitin Varguim Following his turn to Lichdom, Lianmar created the Elitin Varguim. The Elitin Varguim is considered one of the most powerful necromantic relics in the world, and though he does not advocate for its use, Velbard seems to be impressed by it. Lianmar and Velbard apparently kept in contact during this time, as Velbard speaks of his intimate knowledge of the relic and it's creator when questioned by Aisu Kurimu. It is implied that Him aided Lianmar in the creation of the Elitin Varguim and that in return Lianmar aided His turn to an Alhoon. However this has never been directly confirmed. Betrayal of Proditor Magum Sometime before the arrival of Rob Boss, a young mage studying at the College of Fallcrest named Proditor Magum, learned of Lianmar. Seeking knowledge of the dark arts, Magum defected from the college and sought out Lianmar to become his apprentice. Lianmar apparently accepted Magum as his apprentice and they worked together for a time. After the arrival of Rob Boss, Magum now sought to learn from an even higher power and betrayed Lianmar. Magum stole the Elitin Varguim and fled to the Bloodreavers, where his presented the relic to gain the favor of Emperor Krand and by extension Rob Boss. Capture of Sportacus At some point Lianmar set up base in The Sword Barrow and moved his Wight minions into the crypt. Lianmar's presence also attracted zombies to the tomb, and they would often gather near the entrance. Soon Lady Clodese sent the hero of Fallcrest, Sportacus, to The Sword Barrow to retrieve the Sword of Leavisus, hoping that it would rouse the Fallcrest Army to fight the Bloodreavers. Sportacus, not knowing Lianmar had taken up residence in the tomb, was quickly captured. =Story Appearances= First Meeting When The Party entered The Sword barrow in search of the sword (and the missing Sportacus), they encountered Lianmar's Wights and engaged them in battle. When they reached the sword room of the barrow, they met Lianmar himself. Lianmar offered to trade the Sword of Leavisus and the captured Sportacus for the Elitin Varguim and the traitorous Proditor Magum should The party retrieve them. In addition, Lianmar sensed that Psych Diety was not of this world, and sought a power which could help him save someone he loved. Lianmar offered to also take Psych as his apprentice and teach him more powerful magic should they succeed. The Party then began to annoy Lianmar, particularly Enel Enlee by repeatedly asking what it was like to have a skull for a head. Lianmar ushered them out, though he promised to tell his Wights to stand down and not give them any trouble when they return. Second Meeting Upon retrieving the Elitin Varguim and capturing Proditor Magum The Party returned to Lianmar via a Linked Portal Ritual supplied by Velbard. There Proditor Magum attempted to escape but was easily subdued by Lianmar. The Elitin Varguim also returned to Lianmar, turning purple and hovering placidly behind his left shoulder. In accordance with their deal, Lianmar supplied the Sword of Leavisus and freed Sportacus. Psych decided to accept Lianmar's offer and become his temporary apprentice. As such Lianmar set a deadline for within the next week when Psych would return for his first lesson. After Enel started doing random backflips and knocked Doran Millicent out Lianmar forced them to leave and teleported them back to Fallcrest. Third Meeting A few days later Lianmar sent a voicemail via Lich Skull to remind Psych to return for his first lesson. Using a Linked Portal supplied by Lianmar Psych arrived soon after. In the first lesson Lianmar instructed Psych to convene with his patron and used the Elitin Varguim to facilitate this. The lich further supplied Psych with proper student's robes, the Apprentice's Shadowflow Tunic, which was made by Lianmar's Wight-Mage assistant Larry. Following Psych's convention with his patron Quarcalgon Lianmar indicated that the lesson was over. He told Psych to return within the next week and that they would be creating an Orb in the next lesson. Psych then departed via Linked Portal. =Physical Appearance= Lianmar has a glowing skull for a head, but the extent in which the rest of his body is skelefied is unknown. He typically wears short mage's robes and a tunic with a red cape attached by an amulet around his neck. On both of Lianmar's hands and forearms enchanted linens are tightly wrapped. He wears standard slacks and heavy boots. A series of belts with various potion components and magical implements attached are worn around his waist. When not directly in use the Elitin Varguim hovers around Lianmar's left shoulder. =Abilities= The true extent of Lianmar's abilities is unknown. Based on multiple factors it can be inferred that he is impressively powerful. An aura of necrotic energy seems to permute from Lianmar at all times and his self-facilitated turn to lichdom is no small feat. In addition Velbard, himself a powerful wizard, considers Lianmar at least equal an opponent if not stronger. Lianmar further created the Elitin Varguim, a relic of incredible potential. The Varguim is so powerful that it often consumes its wielders upon usage, though Lianmar seems to operate it continuously with no visible strain. Of Lianmar's observed powers near free teleportation, levitation, powerful cantrips, summoning of Lich Skulls, advanced ritual casting, magical relic creation, and all forms of necromancy are among a few. As Lianmar has never been observed in combat his battle prowess has never been gauged. Category:Evil alignment Category:NPC Category:Undead